towards the sun
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Elizaveta berkunjung ke Berlin. Sesederhana itu? Tidak juga. {canon}


**towards the sun**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Romance/slight!Adventure. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : canon.

 _(Elizaveta berkunjung ke Berlin. Sesederhana itu? Tidak juga.)_

* * *

Ini Minggu, dan, ya, selamat pagi dari salah satu tempat di Jerman.

* * *

Elizaveta hanya mengatakan pada Gilbert di malam Kamis sebelumnya tentang lelahnya ia akan birokrasi di negaranya, melalui telepon yang dia lakukan di atas jembatan yang menghubungkan Buda dan Pest.

Dan malam Sabtu, Gilbert menjemputnya di bandara terbesar di Berlin.

Malam Minggu, di tengah-tengah ruang makan yang baru saja ditinggalkan Ludwig untuk membagi jatah pada anjingnya, Elizaveta berkata tentang dunia sekitar, yang tak jauh namun ingin dia jelajahi, karena,

"Aku lelah dengan birokrasi."

Gilbert dan _wurst_ , cinta sejati yang tak pernah pudar—memang tak bisa dipisahkan. Sambil mengunyah dia masih menyuap, lalu mendongak sedikit untuk menghadap Elizaveta yang baru saja mengembalikan kotak jus ke kulkas. "Heh?"

"Ayo menyesatkan diri."

* * *

Jalanan jernih. Kota sudah jauh. Minggu pagi. Pukul tujuh. Matahari ujung musim panas sudah mulai berpikir untuk menata tempat tidurnya untuk musim dingin kelak—entahlah, mungkin dia hanya sedang dalam mood 'perencana besar'—sehingga, mungkin, barangkali karena alasan ini, langit sedikit berkabut kelabu.

Dua manusia setengah imortal; mobil pengelana yang berjalan pelan. Rencana untuk tersesat, dan perkelahian kecil. Sarapan adalah roti yang setengah terpanggang, yang dimasukkan ke dalam kotak dengan terburu-buru. Semua adalah pagi sempurna untuk Elizaveta, yang sudah capek dengan bau tinta, dan sedang mencoret-coret sekeping peta.

"Piri Reis akan mencelamu," Gilbert mengerutkan hidung, menoleh sedikit jijik. "Dan semua kartografer lainnya. Kau menodai mahakarya mereka."

Elizaveta, tak peduli teguran, tetap mencoretkan spidol merah di atas jalan-jalan, secara sepotong-sepotong, dan sesekali membuat tanda silang di kota-kota atau desa yang tercetak di peta negara Jerman yang nyaris seluas setengah tempat tidur dipan tersebut.

"Dan turunkan kakimu. Kau mengotori jokku dengan sepatumu."

Elizaveta dengan bangganya menggerak-gerakkan jemari kaki kanannya, kaki yang bersila rapi di atas tempat duduk, di balik kaos berwarna merah tua

"Bau kaos kakimu akan menambahi bakteri di sana." Sekali lagi dia mengerutkan hidung, kali ini menambah kecepatan pada mobilnya.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa jarang membersihkan mobil," Elizaveta menorehkan lagi coretan berwarna merah di atas kota negara bagian di selatan Jerman.

"Dan kalau itu kesalahanku—maka kesalahanmu adalah mencoret-coret kertas berharga itu, 'Veta! Kenapa tidak _screencapture_ peta dari Google lalu corat-coret dia dengan pen khusus ponsel pintarmu itu? Lakukanlah dengan cara abad dua puluh satu, Manis!" dia menyiniskan nada di bagian ujung—yang berakhir hanya sebagai lelucon di telinga Elizaveta.

"Tampan," sebutnya sarkastis, "ada seni tersendiri yang dilakukan dengan pena dan kertas. Itu mendorong motorikmu."

"Spidol, maksudmu."

"Ah, ya, itu. Kau cerdas," Elizaveta menutup spidol merahnya, pada akhirnya, dan sinar matanya yang menatap pada kejauhan di jalanan yang tak punya pelintas selain mereka itu, begitu cerah. Gilbert melirik dan boleh jadi dia dirasuki ide-ide Shakespeare mendadak—karena dia ingin mengatakan mungkin saja 'Veta-nya memotong sekeping bagian matahari untuk ditanam di matanya.

Terdengar mengerikan secara sains, Gilbert tahu itu, namun sisi seniman di dalam tubuhnya mengalahkan hal itu dengan berargumen bahwa, ya, semua hal di muka bumi ini adalah seni dengan patokan dan definisinya sendiri.

"Jadi ..." Elizaveta tersenyum ke arah lelakinya, "Mari tersesat!" dia melipat cepat peta itu dan melemparkannya ke jok belakang.

"Yang serius!" Gilbert mulai mempertimbangkan lagu apa yang layak ia putar untuk meramaikan perang argumennya dengan Elizaveta setelah beberapa detik ini.

"Itu lebih dari serius," Elizaveta pun mengeluarkan kamera dari tasnya. DSLR model terbaru, sepertinya, namun tidak menjadi bagian yang menyita perhatian Gilbert karena dia selamanya tidak bisa berhenti menjadi maniak polaroid.

"Lizzy." Penuh penekanan.

"Perjalanan terbaik adalah perjalanan yang mengejutkan, Gil. Beloklah di persimpangan yang tak kaurencanakan, dan ikuti nalurimu ke manapun dia mengarahkanmu. Kita di alam bebas, jalan buntu kita paling-paling adalah sebuah tebing atau barangkali pantai. Lebih beruntung lagi jika padang rumput. Dan bukan gang dengan rumah-rumah yang padat."

Gilbert nyaris menghentikan mobil. "Kau saja yang menyetir," dia mencibir sedikit.

"Tidak. Aku mempercayakan perjalanan ini padamu. _Let's get lost_! Ayo kita kejar matahari itu!"

Gilbert mempertimbangkan. Ada banyak camilan dan kue, juga minuman soda yang dipaksakannya ke dalam sebuah ransel besar. Belum terhitung yang ada di dalam ransel Elizaveta dan _satchel bag_ -nya. Bahan bakar masih penuh. Dan dia juga membawa polaroid kesayangannya—sebuah oleh-oleh dari Alfred yang entah mengapa secara _random_ datang ke rumah dia dan Ludwig bulan lalu.

Oke. Dia mengikuti kata pertama yang muncul di kepalanya saat melihat sebuah belokan: kanan.

" _Let's get lost,_ 'Veta."

 **end.**

* * *

trivia:

1) _Chain Bridge_ , jembatan yang membentang di atas Sungai Danube di antara Buda dan Pest, ibukota Hungaria.  
2) Piri Reis, seorang panglima laut dari Ottoman, yang membuat sebuah peta luar biasa di abad ke-16. peta yang beliau buat sangat akurat hingga nyaris mendekati peta yang dibuat dari udara pada zaman modern. bahkan menggambarkan garis pantai Antartika yang tertutupi es. peta tersebut dirancang sebagai 'gabungan' dari sekian banyak peta, di antaranya adalah peta dari Arab, peta buatan Portugis, juga Columbus.

* * *

a/n: merely sebuah pelampiasan karena saya sedang mabok let's get lost-nya carly rae jepsen. ehe. dan tambahan: tadi ngeliat ada yang ngeplay lagu yang berjudul apa gitu yang berkaitan sama matahari; plus lagi kangen pruhun. cheers!


End file.
